The Pride
by Magic Writing Dragon
Summary: The pride. A group of three sisters who just want to get out of that freaking hell hole the School. Will they get what they always wanted or will they have to be found? Who knows. Thanks to my friends Maddison and Paige who might not be my real sisters but are sisters to me. T because their teens teens will say what they want.
1. The pride

_**Hey guys me and my friends pitched in to help out so thank you Madison, and Paige. Now here is the description of who will be in the pride.**_

 **Am** **: 14 years old Pride leader and extremely independent, very trustful(unless given a reason not to) extremely sarcastic, has brown hair, has to wair black-out glasses(or until her eyes heal from what the whitecotes did to them), has lioness, bat, and chameleon DNA, has a lioness teeth and retractable claws, bat wings, and has a chameleon tail, her eyes are like(please tell me you've watched the movie) Riddic's(or like Granite's if you read me profile) and can see in the dark, shortest one in the Pride, is a twin to Samantha, the only family are her sisters.**

 **Smantha or Sam or Sammy** **: 14 years old Pride second-in-comand, not so independent, a munchound, very trustful(again unless given a reason not to) extremely sarcastic, has brown hair, brown eyes(what Am says is that they were blue one day until she got so full of "it" her eyes turned brown because she likes to tell storys), has tiger and flamingo DNA, has tiger stripes in her hair, retractable claws, and flamingo wings, is a twin to Am, the only family are her sisters.**

 **Maggie or Mag** **: 12 years old Pride's third-in-comand, not independent at all, kind of sarcastic, has brown hair, blue eyes(unlike an Eraser which are yellow or brown), is an Eraser(but she was turned by the age of 10, and was tested with her sisters, so she isn't as bent on killing as the others) and has cheetah DNA, she has cheetah pattern in her fur when she morphs, falcon wings, has a cheetah tail even when she hasn't morphed, has the speed of a cheetah, tallest one in the Pride, the only family are her sisters.**

 _ **Now you know who will be in the pride how about we get into the story. I do not own Crossroad Express. Everything will be in Am's pov.**_

I am sick and tired of the whitecoats testing us, treating us like we are nothing like we are just lab rats. "I am done with this." I say to no one but hopeing that one of my sisters will say something.

Well one of them did. It just happened to be the be the smart ass of the three of us(besides me) "Well what do you want to do about it? It's not like we can just leave and say 'So long suckers!'" Said Samantha almost shakeing the cage that she was in.

I start thinking on a way out until some people came in. Some were whitecotes, and some were Erasers. They were going to do something to Maggie.

Maggie looked scared for her life. She is one tough cookie until it comes to other Erasers. Then she gets scared. "Mag remember." I blink twice and nod and she repeats the same action. It's our little way of communicate, telling her not to wolf out.

When everyone left it was just me and Sam. What the whitecotes don't know is that we can communicate with out moveing at all. You know, telepathy. _"I have a plan."_ I say with telepathy.

 _"Oh realy? Does it involve Maggie being with us?"_

 _"No, no we're going to have her stay here, YES we're going to bring her. She's our sister! Uhh you can be such a smart ass you know!"_ I say.

 _"Thank you, thank you very much."_

I roll my eyes and say _"Your welcome. Now do you want to hear the plan or do you want to fly by the seat of your pants? Figuratively and literally."_

 _"Let me think about it..."_ as she put her hand on her chin to look like she was thinking.

I roll my eyes again and say _"Sam. We don't have much time, Maggie will be back soon. when she and the others come back the other Erasers will unlock our cages. That's when we have to move."_

 _"Alright. Now will we be taking any prisoners?"_ Sam asked.

 _"When have we?"_ if you couldn't tell we have tried this a _bunch_ of times and...failed. If you don't succeed try, try again.

That's when Mag and the others walked into the room. The Erasers walked over to our cages and I gave Mag a heads up sign and when the Eraser opened my cage I sprang at him throwing him off balance and he fell. I knocked him out and so did Sam. I knocked out the whitecotes and we all started to run. We made rights and lefts until we were out on the field where they train the Erasers. Thankfully no one was training at the moment.

I turn to Maggie and say "Mag where did you cut the fence that one time?" ya... _maybe_ I should explain. When Maggie was(as the other Erasers say) a "pup"(which means first turned) she freaked out a little bit and started to run around. She ran into the fence so hard that she went threw it.

Mag pointed in the direction that we were heading and said "In the corner of the fence."

We ran threw the still open fence and we were gone. Out into the Sooner State. So near Oklahoma City it is rediculous. But yet we are only 5 or 6 hours west of it so I don't think so.

We keep running until we reach a convenience store. I read the sign and it says "Crossroad Express"

"Does anyone have money?" I ask.

"Ya sure let me magically make it when I snap my fingers." Sam said and she snapped her fingers and said "Well darn. My powers aren't working today I guess."

I roll my eyes and just walk in. I lean in to the two and say "Alright if you see an easy target take it. Remember you don't have to if you think it would get us to much attention."

I see two-no three people behind the counter but none of them are paying attention. I see a person who practically had his wallet hanging out of his pocket. I look carefully and I see that it had at least one or two credit cards and a bunch of cash. I take one of my claws out and hooked and grabbed it. I have done this to so meany whitecoats it's not even funny. I stick it in my pocket. I'm just glad that we have an insider in the Eraser ring(Maggie if you couldn't tell) so we could have clothes. Yes they were a little big but nothing a good belt couldn't fix.

I round up the others and we count the money outside. Their was about three hundred bucks their! We were rich! Or until we spend it all. Once the person, that I got the wallet from, left we got back in and got some food and some supplies that we needed(when I say we need I ment what was there) and left(while we were in there we saw three teen age girls. One is as tall as Maggie, one is as short as me typeing away at her computer, and one as tall as Sam). Going north heading into Kansas into the little city of Liberal. So far no(other) Erasers.

 _ **Well do you guys like it? I know it's supposed to be a Maximum Ride fanfic but the pride just haven't met the flock yet. It will happen and until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	2. the flock

_**Hey guys how's it going? I realy don't know what to say but I think this will be carried out interesting. Now here it is! This time everything will be in Max's pov. This is after the second book and the third doesn't happen.**_

It was just a normal day(as normal as you could call it) for us which was flying until the Gasman got hit by a pidgen and dislocated his shoulder. Now we're here in a motel in Liberal Kansas like sitting ducks with a pack of blood thirsty mutant wolves on our tails.

Me and the Gasman were just resting(Fang and Nudge out for some food, and Iggy, Angle, and Total out for a walk) and that's when the man who gave us the key's to the place walked in with three girls.

"Uhh these girls don't have a place to go and I've already asked everyone else and I'll ask you. Do you think you'll be able to have these girls until you leave or they leave? They have no cash, no place to go, and no pairents" said the man. Now may I step in? Well this sounds like something me and Fang might come up with.

Thinking that it is true I sigh and say "Ya I don't think mom and dad won't mind."

The shortest one which I think is the youngest said "Thank you so much, I just don't know how to thank you."

The woman looked to me and said "Thank you so much! I would have taken them home myself but my husband would have just kicked them out. He doesn't like children." and walked out.

That's when I took a look at all of them a little bit better and saw something. Something interestion about the tallest one. She might not _look_ as strong as an Eraser but I remember what the Voice said and now that I look I see that she looks faster, stronger, and much older than the others. I get up, look to Gazzy who gets up also and says "I'll go get, Isaac _ **(Iggy)**_ , and Krystal _ **(Nudge)**_." and walked out holding his schoulder.

"Alright how did you find us?" I ask.

The shortest asked "What? We're just trying to find a-"

"Shut it. I know you're working for the School. Now how did you find us?" I ask again.

"We don't even know who you are, and now that I think about it I don't even know if _you_ work for the School." still the shortest one was talking.

"First of all I'm not working for the School, second of all _I_ don't know you either, third I don't even know if _that_ Eraser will attack you or anyone." I say as I point to the tallest one.

All of them looked baffled and the shortest and the middle tallest girl said at the same time "She's our sister!"

The tallest one said "Y-ya I'm their sister!" not sure on what to say.

The two who talked before the Eraser said(still at the same time) "She wouldn't hurt us even if her life depended on it!"

I step to take a closer look at the Eraser and I could only guess that she was eight, nine, even ten. But their was no way to know exactly unless I ask.

And that's exactly what I did saying "How old are you all?"

The shortest walked up to me and said "Me and my twin are fourteen and my other sister is twelve. Why do you ask? How old are _you_ "

"You are fourteen? Aren't you uhh...a little... _short_ to be fourteen?" I ask.

The shortest one looked back to her sister(now that I look they are twins) and they both nodded and the shortest one sprang at me.

Now we're both rolling aorund on the floor trying to get on top. That's when the rest of the flock decided to jump in. The shortest one yelled "Mag remember!" and _Mag_ (such a strange name but I can say anything I mean Nudge is a strang name also) gave her a nod just as Nudge tackled her and Fang tackled the other.

"Am!" said the girl the Fang tackled and both me and the girl that I was fighting looked at her and she just pointed and said "We need to get out!" I look to Mag and Nudge only to see Nudge beating the liveing daylights out of her and I see her morph just a little bit.

Am looked to me and said "Tell him to let her go or she will wolf out."

Not wanting to take the chance I say "Nudge get off!" and so she stands up and Mag slides to the wall and gets up from there.

Am looks at me, gets up, and walks to gir who got tackled by Fang pushed him off and almost ran to the other girls. They look like they are trying to calm her down.

"Ya I'm alright. What about you two?" Mag asked.

The girl who got tackled by Fang walked up to me and said "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? You're the one who's trusting an Eraser!" I say.

"She was tested with us." Am said and she added "Sam back off."

That's different. "Why would they do that?" I ask.

"They wanted to see if I was an Eraser if I would go after my sisters." Mag said looking a bit pail. Maybe morphing takes it out of her? I don't know, she might just be scared.

"That's strange. When did they turn you?" Fang asked.

"I was ten." she said.

"Can we go, we're just trying to get away from the School." Sam said.

I look to Fang and he looked to me thinking of the same thing but I had to ask one question "Can we trust you?" I ask.

"You can unless you give us a reason not to." Am said.

"Ok, well you can stay with us until you want to leave." Fang said.

I look around to see what the rest of the flock had to say if they wanted to say or just give me a killer stair and I see Gazzy look at Sam in a way that I've never seen before. He had these googly eyes. I don't know about Gazzy but I think he's in love.

 _ **Hey guys do you think that it's funny that Gazzy has a crush? I do, but that's just because I know how the person that I baced Sam off of would react but hey what can I do to have a little fun with my friends?(I say that because they are reading this) Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	3. Who died to make you the queen of us

_**Hey guys hows it going? I realy don't know what else to say but please review and in this chapter everything will be in Am's pov. Now onto the story!**_

Well it's been a week sense we met these people and I think their's something more to them then what meets the eye...much like us.

Now we are out of Liberal and heading west. They are going to California and(I would like to go to Las Vegas but) we are going to a little city called Reno, Nevada. But if anything goes wrong we might just leave them or stay with them...depending on what happens. The kid named Greg _ **(Gazzy)**_ is trying to get Sam to like him and go on a date...I wonder how funny that would be?

Now we are driveing in a little car which they call the Echo and it is not ment to hold nine(ten if you count the dog which they call Total) people going about...90mph on a 70mph highway! What are these people thinking? We're going to get stoped by the cops! They had to stuff me in the trunk along with this blind kid named Isaac _ **(Iggy)**_ and it's not very cumffy. I got kicked in the jaw once, stomach twice, and tree times in the leg, and he is sitting on my tail which hurts alot.

 _"So are you comfortable yet?"_ Sam said.

 _"Yes I am_ very _comffy. Want to trade?"_

 _"Let me think on that...no but it's sweet of you of offer."_ she said which made me roll my eyes.

 _"Hello who is this?"_ said another voice which I knew wasn't Maggie or Sam.

 _"Well first who is this?"_ I ask the extra voice.

 _"This is Angle now who is this?"_

 _"Well my name is Am. Do you just happen to be in the same car is me?"_ I ask.

 _"Yes I am sitting right next to your sister the Eraser."_ Angle said.

"What?" I say lifting my head bumping it on the top of the trunk.

I could hear the people in the car saying "What was that?" "What did she say?" and "Oh, that must have hurt"(no kiddin').

"Why did you do that?" Isaac asked.

I was quite surprised he spoke and I said "Uhh I twitched."

"I have been laying here for the same about of time and I haven't twitched yet."

"I can deny that." I whisper hopeing that he didn't hear it rubbing my jaw.

Silence until he said "Being blind his its advantages. Having better hearing is one of them." which made me jump makeing me hit the top of the trunk again.

"Ow." I say rubbing my head.

"That must have hurt." Isaac said sarcastically.

"Oh, well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." I say just as sarcastically as he did.

"Thank you no one has ever said that before." he said again sarcastically. He must be the king of sarcasm to the others like me and the pride.

The car stopped suddenly and me and Isaac both hit the side of the trunk. Soon we(well I) see Max open the trunk door and say "Get out you're tradeing places."

"With who?" I ask.

"Well Samantha for you and N-err Krystal _ **(Nudge if you couldn't guess)**_ for Isaac."

Krystal poked her head out and said "What? No I'm not going into the trunk!"

"Well it's you, Fred, me or Greg, and Greg's arm still needs to rest, I'm not the best driver so that means Fred _ **(Fang)**_ has to drive, and I don't wan to go into the trunk just yet, so that leaves you." Max said.

So Krystal sighed and got out of the car and walked over to the trunk along with Sam. "Good luck and try not to hit your head or Krystal." I say.

"Unlike you?" she asked and I just rolled my eyes.

 _"Yes smart ass."_

I get settled in the car and I instantly got a hello from...the dog?!

I look to the dog and he said "What, all I said was hello."

"Ya he speaks. He's actually fun to talk to." Maggie said who was sitting between me and Isaac who had Allie _ **(Angle)**_ on her lap.

"Why thank you Maggie," said Total. "you are a very nice person to talk to also." he added looking to Max and he said "Unlike someone."

"Hey it's not my fault that I think it's strange to have a dog that talks." Max said.

"Ow Ga-Greg quit doing that!" Isaac said and now I know they're telling us the truth.

"Well I'm sorry but you're not the most comfortable seat ever!" Greg said.

"Alright if everyone keeps arguing I will turn this car around." Fred said haha that rimed! I realy don't think this guys name is Fred he looks too...tough to have a name like Fred(and I'm sorry for all the people named Fred out there).

"And go where?" Isaac said.

Fred just shrugged his shoulders and kept driveing.

"How long until the next city or town?" Greg said rubbing his shoulder.

"Maybe two or three hours." Max said stareing at the map.

 **Four or five hours later**

"I still think you made a wrong turn somewhere." Sam said. Now Maggie(which I said could I could go back in but Max said no) and Max herself are in the trunk.

"I don't need a back seat driver." Fred said to Sam.

"Well I'm not in the back seat." she said and she realy did get shotgun.

"On look a motel!" I say hopeing that we'll stop and at least rest before we take another four or five hour drive.

"Ya, why don't we go into the motel until morning. It is getting late." Krystal said. Late. LATE? It is midnight and she says late? These people are NUTS!

So we go into the motel room only to find two beds, one pull-out couch, one recliner, three normal chairs and a desk.

"Greg, you take the bed to the right. Isaac, will take the recliner. Krystal, and Allie will take the other bed. Samantha, and Maggie will take the pull-out bed. Am, Fred, and I will take the normal chairs." Max said.

"Whoa, who had to die to make _you_ queen of us?" I say.

"Well I was just being-"

"No you can NOT tell me or my sisters what to do." I say. "You take care of _your_ group and I'll take care of _mine_." I add.

"Fine. I wont tell your group what to do." Max said and sat down on the chair.

I curl up in the corner of the room and went to sleep. Me and my sisters woke up to the smell of...eggs...fried eggs.

 _ **Well guys please review, read some of my other storys(you know, if you want) and look at my poll(if you know anything about the show Ninjago). Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	4. The takeing

_**Hey guys...*awkward moment of silence*...well I realy don't know what to say...I'm sure that I can think of something...maybe at the end of the chapter. But now onto the story. Again everything will be in Am's pov.**_ _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Slight curseing will be in this chapter.**_

When I woke up I smelt fried eggs and sausage. I yawn, stretch, and open my eyes only to have a big toy spider in front and center of my face.

Not seeing it was a toy at first I scream and say "What the crap!"

Sam(who is normally a heavy sleeper and normally wouldn't move when I speak let alone scream) jerked up because she feels the same things as me(you know like when one twin gets hurt the other one feels it also, ya it's kinda like that but with EVERYTHING).

Maggie was already up and laughing along with Isaac and Greg. "You guys are _awesome!_ " Greg said almost falling off the bed.

"I can only imagine your face Am!" Isaac said.

"Oh, I'm glad you're haveing fun with this." I harshly say and I bite my lip trying not to hiss.

"Oh don't worry they _are_ haveing fun." Sam said who was a little irritated like me.

"I'm sorry Am. It's just too funny!" Maggie said and I just can't stay too mad at her for to long...I think it's just because she's my sister and she's the youngest of us. Sam I can stay mad at for maybe a month but that's it. Forgive and forget right?

Well not for Isaac and Greg. I look to Sam and we are both thinking the same thing without useing telepathy. Sam gets up and grabs an egg and walked over to Allie and held one above her head(I am quite surprised that everyone is still asleep)

"Don't you dare do that to my sister!" Greg said.

"It's only what you deserve for pranking _my_ sister." she said still haveing a tight grip on the egg getting tighter.

 _"Go Sammy!"_ I say this time useing telepathy.

"Please don't. We won't hear the end of it from Max." Isaac said.

"Well maybe..." Sam started and she walked to Fred and held it over his head.

Then Greg stood up and said "Alright, alright you win, just back up please."

Both Sam and I made smiles showing our victory. Sam backs up and put the egg back were it was supposed to be.

Isaac leaned over to Greg and asked "What did Samantha do?"

"She was about to drop it on Fang's head."

"Oh that's worse." Isaac said.

"So it's true, you gave us fake names." Maggie said.

"Congratulations give the girl a prize!" Max said just wakeing up.

"Alright tell us your real names." I say.

Max sighed, pointed to Greg and said "He is the Gasman," then she pointed to Isaac and said "he's Iggy," then she pointed to Krystal and said "her name is Nudge," she pointed to Allie and continued saying "that's Angle,"(that's when me and Sam looked at each other. We now know who else had telepathy powers) and she pointed to Fred and said "and that's Fang."

"What about you? Is Max your real name?" Sam asked.

"Well it's half of my name. My full name is Maximum." she said.

"Why did you all give us fake names?" I ask.

"Because we don't just trust people on the spot." Fang said just wakeing up also.

"Are you..." Sam started but couldn't find words to say what we were.

So Maggie finished for her "Experiments like me." she said not wanting to give me and Sam away.

"Not exactly like you but...yes." Iggy said and he added "They tried to give night vision and horribly failed." I push up my black-out glasses not wanting to show them my eyes because this time they succeeded.

"And they gave us avian DNA. Which got us wings." Fang said.

"So what about you two?" Max asked looking at me and Sam.

I sigh and say "Well my sister has tiger and flamingo DNA."

"Two different DNA?" Gasman said.

"Oh you think that's strange? Well Am has lioness, bat, _and_ chameleon DNA." Sam said.

"They're defiantly broadening their horizon" Iggy said.

"Hmm. Do you guys have...powers?" Fang asked.

"Well me and Sam have telepathy but that's it. Oh and Maggie can wolf out, but I guess you guys knew that when you saw her." I say. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Did you whitecotes know about the telepathy?" Max asked.

"Pfft, no." Sam said.

"If they knew they would add more horrible things to do to us." I say.

Just then two fully wolfed out Erasers busted in the door and started to walk to Sam and Maggie, totally missing me and the others, pricking Sam and Maggie with something and they fell asleep instantly, picking them up, and talking them out. Everyone tried to stop them only to be pushed out of the way almost knocking them over.

I take off my jacket spread my wings, unwrap my tail,(not careing if normal people see me or not) and start to head to the door which stood open.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Max asked stopping me in my tracks.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm going to get my sisters back!" I say stepping around her only to be stoped my Fang.

"You can't stop them." he said.

"Watch me then. Enjoy." I say stepping around him only to be stopped by Iggy.

"Don't worry your sisters will be fine, we will go after them." he said.

"Why are you all stopeing me, I could still go now and get my sisters, and be back, before dinner time." I say as I step around Iggy and walk out the room and start to fly.

After some time Max came up behind me stopeing me saying "Please let us help."

After what they told us I'm not sure if I realy should trust them, so I say "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know where they would take them." she said. Now I'm interested.

I sigh and say "If you do anything that makes me think that I shouldn't trust you, I will leave."

Max put her hands up and said "Alright I promise you, we will not hide anything from you."

Just then the Gasman and the others flew up almost hitting me. "Well how about we start heading in the right direction?" Iggy said.

Now we are _flying_ in the direction of where the Erasers took Maggie and Sam(which was in the opposite direction as the way I was going). I just hope that they don't do anything to drastic to Maggie.

 _ **Alright now how do you like it so far? I hope you realy like it. Now please review and fallow and favorite. Until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	5. A night in a trunk

_**Hey guys how it been? I know that this story might be slow and I might be slow in up dateing but just bare with me. Thank you, now onto the story. Everything will be in Am's pov.**_

"I can't believe that they put me in the trunk!" I say as I try to get comffy in the horrible trunk. If you couldn't tell we forgot our supplys so we had to go back. Now I'm stuck haveing to go into the trunk.

"Well you better believe it." I hear a voice say.

I trun over to my other side only to meet the dog head on "Whoa, you're in here to?"

"No, I'm loungeing on Angle's lap, of corse I'm in here."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just trying to have a normal conversation." I say getting annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm trying to be as nice as I can to a _cat_ person." he said.

With that he crossed the line "Well I'm sorry for talking to a genetically enhanced dog."

Then he started to growl and bare his teeth, then he jumped at me. I hit the side, bottom, and top of the trunk and after a while the car stopped and the trunk popped open with Fang and Max looming over us. "What do you think you're doing?" Fang said.

None of us said a thing because I had his right front paw in my mouth and he had my nose in his mouth. Blood was everywhere. It wasn't a lot but it was everywhere. Max looked so pissed, she had her arms crossed and she said "Well. We're waiting."

"Uhh, well..." me and the dog say at the same time.

"Take your time. It's not like we're trying to save a person or two." Max said.

The dog started to wiggle until I let it go and it said "She started it!"

"What? I did NOT!" I say which started everything.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"I don't care who started it, we're ending it!" Max said takeing out the dog and walking away.

"Whoa, you're gonna believe the mut?" I ask.

"Oh, no you did NOT!" the dog said and he started to squirm around until Max let him go in the car.

"No, I didn't separate you two because of what Total said or what you said. I just did it so you two would shut up!" Max said and she pointed to Fang and said "I'm driveing."

Fang got worried and said "Are you sure you want to do that, Max?"

Max sighed and said "This is not a van. This is a beaten up car."

"Alright. If we roll off the road or get caught because we were on two wheels, don't blame me." Fang said.

"Wait, what?" I say just before Max said that everything will be fine and don't worry. But I'm stuck in a trunk, what could go wrong?(That was supposed to be sarcasm if you couldn't tell)

 **Five minuets latter**

I am not car sick but something is wrong with my stomach. We are going so fast and made so meany sharp turns it's not even funny. After some more time we stopped somewhere. It was also night time and we were somewhere in a city. I waited for someone to open the trunk but no one came. I am haveing to sleep in the trunk!

 **Next morning**

I was almost blinded by a light. I pushed up my glasses hopeing that the lid to the trunk just magically popped open.

But it wasn't. "Samantha?"

"I'm not Sam. Does it look like I am part tiger?" I say shocked that my voice was higher pitched than it normally is.

"Yes, yes you do." it was Max. Then I feel like my hair is longer, like it was in the middle of my back, normally it is shoulder length.

"Max just leave me alone." I say. "I'm tired." Then I was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the hotel(or motel I couldn't tell) room. "Would you give me a minuet before you drag me into a room."

"I thought it was Maggie and Samantha who got kidnaped, not Am." Gazzy said.

"I am not Sam." I say as I take of my glasses to rub my eyes. When my vision cleared up I saw what they were talking about. I looked like Sam.

I walked outside to think about how I magically turned into my twin sister and Angle came out with me.

"You were thinking about her huh?" Angle said.

"So you don't think that I'm Sam?" I ask.

"No, I know who you are." she said.

"Well then yes, yes I was thinking about Sam. Why do you ask?"

"Because it might be the key to your power." she said.

"Uhh ok. So, how do I change back?" I ask.

She just shrugged and walked back inside. I thought about what she said and thought about Maggie and in just a few seconds I was taller had longer hair, and had falcon wings that hurt, like they were glued on. Then I thought about myself and just like that I was myself again.

"So what's with the glasses?" Iggy said picking them up when I walked back in.

"I...need them to see." I say which is half of the truth.

"Ya but the school wouldn't give you glasses unless it was for their sake. So why did they give you glasses?" he asked.

"Ya, and none of us has ever seen your eyes." Max said.

"Well maybe their is a good reason no one has seen my eyes." I say.

"Well tell us the good reason." Max said.

"Well...they did an operation on my eyes, that's why." I say.

"So you're blind like Ig?" the Gasman said.

"No, actually they did the same thing to me as they did to Iggy, but they succeeded." I say "And believe me, I would rather be blind then burn out my eyes everytime I open them." I add.

Iggy took it better then I expected. He just nodded and said "Well we better get back on the road."

"Ya, we have to get to the School as quickly as we can." Max said grabbing the car keys which I snatched from her.

"I don't think so." I say walking out and into the car. I try to turn on the engine but it just wouldn't start. I tried it about three more times until it finely started. By then everyone got in the car and they put the Gasman in the trunk(by the way according to Max his shoulder is fine). Now were going east to the School. I wonder how Sam and Maggie are doing.

 _ **Hey guys thanks for reading this and I hope you like this, and I hope you enjoy this, and keep reading. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	6. the best the flock has ever had, I think

_**Hey guys I just want to say that I'm sorry that this is takeing so long. I just took a week long brake, no harm in that. I was just simply playing Pokemon Omega Ruby. You know the normal, tradeing of pokemon. Trying to get all of the legendary pokemon. I do not own pokemon just a disclaimer. If you would like to trade or battle with me I'm the person with the name Alex and says "Trade please." I would love a good battle and trade. Now onto the story.**_

I actualy got complaments about how well I drove. Here's my secret: keep your eyes on the road, both hands on the wheel, and don't talk to anyone!

Of corse I disobey rule three because we are now in range for me to talk to Sam. Sam seems alright. Maybe a little brused and beaten but still a smart ass as always.

 _"So first time driveing huh?"_ she asked.

 _"Yup. First time being nice?"_

 _"Yup. So you say you...morphed into me?"_ she asked.

 _"Ya, for a whole hour everyone thought that I was you."_

 _"Do you think I could do it?"_

 _"I don't think so. I think is has to deal with the chameleon DNA in me."_

 _"Crap. That would be cool. Too bad huh?"_ Oh and if you haven't noticed me and my sister curse a lot so it's just going to get worse from here. It's nothing to bad but it's curseing.

 _"Ya, I even think I have an idea about how to get you two out."_ I say hopefully

 _"Nice!"_

Just then I see blue, red, and white light flash right behind us. _"Crap!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's the cops!"_ I say.

 _"Quick use your power to look older!"_

 _"Smart. Good job Sam."_

 _"Thanks."_ Sam said and I think about how I would look if I was older about twenty and insted of an older me I looked like Maggie. Oh, well close right?

The cop came to the door and I roll the crank window down and say "What can I do for you sir?"

"Do you know why I pulled you over ma'am?" he asked.

"No sir, I do not. Mind telling me?" I ask.

I could feel the tension in the air as everyone held their breath. This guy could be an Eraser. He looked old enough and strong enough to be one. He actually looked like he could wolf out right here and now.

The cop finely spoke saying "Your left tail light is broken. This is just a warning. If I see you again I'll have to see a lisense." he said giveing me a pice of paper.

After the cop walked away going back into his cruser I drove away. "Well, I say we get the light fixed right?" I say.

"Oh so now you speak?" the Gasman said.

"Well I'm sorry but I was haveing a conversaion." I say.

"With who, yourself?" Iggy said.

"No, my sister." I say.

"WHAT?!" everyone says(even the dog) it made me jump which made me jerk the wheel which made the car swerve and almost roll off the road.

"Don't do that again! We could have died!" I yell.

"Well could you explain please?" Nudge asked.

"Well we are close enough that useing telepathy I can talk to her." I say.

"Are they alright."

"Oh. Well are they're not dieing." I say. I didn't ask but I could tell that they were fine. If not Sam would have told me.

After some talking and time, day became night and the only place that we could stay was a camping area. So useing the little credit card Max had we bought our way in. We found a nice little place by the lake here and camped out. It took them an hour just to find a place to camp. Mean while I was out finding something to eat.

"Alright so what's for dinner? Will we be going out?" Iggy asked.

"Nope I got something better." I say. "I hope no one is a vegan or vegitarien." I add as I light a little fire on one of those little grill things that they have little camp sites. You know what I'm talking about right?

"Well we do have one vegitarien." Max said pointing to Nudge.

I say "Well don't worry. The whitecotes made me cook sometimes so I know what to do. My sisters say I cook extreamly well, along with everyone else." I slap the rodent that I found and it started to sissle.

After the meat is cooked, spiced, sliced, and pased out to everyone(even Nudge). I got complaments. Two times in a row! I'm on fire baby!

"So what is it?" Fang said "It's real good."

"Oh it's nothing. All it is, is a racoon that I saw." I say and just like that everyone stopped eating and looked at their food like it was something from an alien planet. "Don't worry it doesn't have a desease, worms, or entrails. You're fine." I add and take a bite out of the meat.

The dog sniffed it and said "Ya it's fine." and started to eat, and so did the others.

"So Am, if you don't mind me asking, how did you kill it?" Max said.

I hide my bloody hands and say "Well my sister and I have retractable claws. That should explain everything."

"So where did you put all of the insides then?" asked the Gasman.

"You all ask alot of questions, you know that right?" I say trying to change the subject. Everyone gave me a funny look. I sigh and say "Well it's not exactally a good thing to think about when you're eating."

"Just tell us. It can't be anything to bad." Angle said.

"Well I was waiting for a hour for you all to find a place to stay, and I got hungry." I say which is what happened. What? I didn't have anything to eat today.

Everyone gave me this look of surprise and confusion. "Did you cook it?" Max asked.

"Pfft, no. It's better raw." I say just before I take a bite out of my rare slice of meat. I almost didn't cook it but I didn't want anyone to think I was strange but they asked their way for me to seem wierd. Again I got the same look that they had erlyer. "What, I'm part cat. My stomach can take raw meat."

"And I'm gonna call it a night." Iggy said standing up.

"Me too." everyone said one by one. So everyone found their places in the trees, did their little fist-bump thing and fell asleep. I decided to be under a tree to sleep.

When I woke up I was not under the tree.

 _ **Hey guys again sorry that that I haven't up dated in a while. But what can I say I'm a gamer? I can't help it. You could say that everything would go "to heck in a hand-basket" if I wasn't able to play a game. Puns I love 'em. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	7. Crushed

_**Hey guys, I'm not dead but, I just wanted to say that for a little while the up-dates will be kind of slow. I...realy have no reason but that I have alot(not realy just 4 includeing this one) of storys to write so just bare with me alright. Don't forget if you have pokemon I would love a good battle or trade(if you don't remember who I am look at the last chapter). Now onto the story. And again everything will be in Am's pov.**_

I almost screamed when I woke up because I had one or two bug bites, sunburns everywhere, and I'm half way out on the lake in a little tire thing, you know what I'm talking about right?

I spin until I see Iggy, the Gasman, Max, and the dog laughing their heads off. I try to remain calm until I make another rotation and when I face them I give them the bird and start to think of a way back. I can't swim and don't want to take a crash corse how right now. I could fly but just about a hundred people would see me.

Just then a boat cam by and it had Fang, Nudge, and Angle on it.

"Where did you get the boat, out a crack somewhere?" I ask sarcastically.

"No it's called "barrowing". Ever heard of it?" he said makeing air quotes.

"Nope only "takeing". Ever hear of that?" I say again sarcastically and also makeing air quotes.

Fang just rolled his eyes and said "Well do you want to get on or what?"

So I get on and we head back to the camp site. When I get there I say "So who's the genius who put me out on the water?" And both Iggy and the Gasman pointed to Max.

"Aww come-on guys." she said and looked to me and added "It was kinda funny."

"Haha so hilarious." I say walking off the site and into the woods that were near by to clear my head.

"Am, it was just a joke." Iggy said fallowing right behind.

"Right, just like it's a joke that your blind?" I ask because he is makeing his way over roots and what not that are on the ground.

"No that's real." he said not looking at me. He must think I'm on the ground. Not to avoid looking like a klutz I climbed a tree and started hopping from branch to branch.

"Right, so how are makeing over the roots and stuff down there so well?" I ask.

"Well you are helping out by talking. I'm useing the sound waves that we make and mapping out just about ten steps ahead of me."

"Oh." I say almost slipping.

"Well again, all it was, is just a silly joke." he said and kept walking.

"Oh I know." I pause and jump to a branch, slip, fall, and grip the branch with my tail(I'm glad that I don't have a cat's tail like my sisters).

We head butt makeing Iggy fall. "Ugg, what was that?" he said rubbing his head.

"Uhh, what if I said me?" I ask.

"Wait that was you? What happened?"

"I slipped that's all." I literally hang here until I drop my glasses "Crap!"

"What?" Iggy asked getting up.

"Well I dropped my glasses." I say. I can feel myself slipping and when I finely fall and land I hear the sound of glass cracking. I get up and pick up the glasses and feel them only to feel pieces of glass falling off.

I throw them off to my right and Iggy hearing them land said "What was that?"

I sigh and say "Oh nothing. Just my glasses."

"Well let's go and find them." he said trying to help me up.

"No don't. Their broken." I say getting up myself.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It's mine." I say which is the truth.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm a klutz."

"Uhh you have cat DNA." he said which didn't make sense.

"And?"

"Cats are agile."

"Ya, but the bat, and chameleon DNA over powers the cat DNA." I say and I add "Not to mention the human DNA."

"Ya, that's understandable, I guess." he said.

Excluding Fang, Nudge, and Angle(who barely talk to me), Iggy has been the nicest person of the flock. Almost like...naw.

 _"Ohh someone has a crush!"_

"Ugg!" I groan loudly not careing if Iggy heard it or not.

"What?"

"My sister." I say quite plainly.

 _"My sister? You don't sound so happy that you can talk to me?"_ she said sarcastically.

 _"You shouldn't sound like a smart ass all the time."_

 _"Well it is like a second language to me and you. Maggie...not so much."_ she said.

 _"Speaking of whom, who is she?"_

 _"I-I don't know."_

 _"What?"_ I ask in disbelief

 _"Well one day Erasers took her and she hasn't came back."_ I didn't say or think anything. By this time Iggy and I made it back to the camp sight. _"Am?"_

I started to speed up leaveing Iggy behind(and he knew it). I found a tree, climbed it, and stayed their, knowing that my youngest sister is dead or worse.

By some time Sam gave up on talking to me and some more time after that Max came by. "Where have you been?"

I didn't say a thing.

"What happened? Did you hear from your sister?" she asked.

I didn't do anything.

"Come on. What's wrong?" she asked. She climbed the tree and sat next to me.

Again I didn't say a thing.

"Alright, you can't be talking to your sister, so what's up?"

Again I didn't do anything.

This kept going on for what felt like forever. Then she left. when she came back she had Angle. She said something to her and then Angle said "She thinks that her youngest sister is dead or worse."

I jump down and say "Fine you got me. Just leave me alone." and again walk back to the camp.

I walk by the water to see the moon shine off it. Then I see something on the other side. Almost blinded by the moon's light I can't see it clearly. "Fang." I say and I point to the object and say "Do you see that?"

"Yes."

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask.

"Yes. We need to get out of here now!" he said calmly and he told the others.

 _ **Hey guys I just want to say that I'm sorry but the chapters will be far between. I don't know why. Maybe it's summer fever, or it could be that I am "patently" waiting for**_ _ **FNaF Sister Location**_ _ **and**_ _ **Pokemon Sun and Moon**_ _ **, or it could be because I am getting slammed with new ideas. Again I don't know, and again I'm sorry. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	8. WTF?(Sorry guys terrible name)

_**Hey guys, I realy don't know what to say but I realy couldn't come up with a better chapter name sorry...now on to the story!**_

"Guys we have an Eraser across the lake. We need to leave now!" Fang said when everyone wondered back to the camp site.

I turn to see if the Eraser was still where it was and it wasn't. "Hey, it's gone! If we're going to leave, we better do it now." I say.

"They'll expect for us to leave. Why don't we stay." the Gasman said.

"Ya, very smart Gazzy. We can hide in the woods. We don't know how meany their are." Max said. Once we got to the edge of the woods Max added "So I say we split up. I'll stay with Angle, Fang, you stay with Nudge, Iggy, you stay with Gasman." then she looked at me and said "You can be alone if you think you can handle it."

"Ya, I can take it."

Max nodded and said "Good. Meet back here at sunrise."

Then we started to go our separate ways and I climb a tree and go in a ways until I thought I was lost.

I stay put until I hear something. "Gazzy, is that you?" I ask. I got no reaction. I started to get a little worried. "Who's there?" I ask. All I got was a dog-like whimper. Then my mind started to go wild. I came up with crazy ideas but the the most popular one is that it is an Eraser.

Building up the courage to speak I stutter saying "C-come out n-now." Then an extremely small Eraser came out with almost glowing blue eyes. I look closer only to see that it is smaller because it is in a complete wolf form. I also see that it had a cheetah pattern and a cheetah tail. That's when I realise who the Eraser is. "Maggie, is that you?" I ask. All the Eraser did was walk out into the open, sit down, wrap it's tail around it's legs(which was going up and down like it was wagging), and give me a funny look.

I get out of the tree and walk up to the Eraser. Now I'm certain that it's Maggie. We both hear something snap and turn to see what it is. After some time nothing happened. All of a sudden Maggie started to whine. I look to her only to see her try to take off her collar that she had on which had a little light. The light changed from a beautiful blue to yellow. When the light changed colors so did her eyes.

"Attack!" I hear in the distance and then Maggie jumped and bit my arm.

Just then I hear someone else say "Put the remote down."

Then someone tackled Maggie. "Don't hurt her!" I yell not thinking about the other campers around here.

Then the person who tackled her stood up only to get tackled themself by Maggie. "Ya I'll try. As long she doesn't hurt me." the person said. They strangely sounded like Nudge and they said "Don't try to help Am."

Then the person who gave the order gave another one. "Morph!" And she did.

She morphed to look like an Eraser. "Wonderful." I say.

Then the other person gave out a command "Stop." she did just in time because she was about to jump at me.

I turn to see who gave the order only to see Fang.

 _"Were you hopeing for someone else?"_ Sam asked.

I give a sigh and Fang said "Something wrong Am?"

"No, just my sister." I say.

 _"Wow. To you I must crash the party huh?"_ she asked.

 _"Yes."_ I say to her and I say to Fang "Where's the others?"

He just gave a shrug. He is impossible to have a long conversation with!

"Let me see the remote." I say and he handed me the remote. I fiddle with it a little bit and soon I got it to go off. And just like that Maggie's eyes went from yellow to blue. Then they went to green. Wonderful.

Maggie looked around and started to run in a certain direction and I look to Fang and run after her. I look back once and Fang and Nudge fallowed me. When I looked back I tripped. But when I landed it was on my feet so I got back up and started to run again. I guess that cat DNA came in handy huh?

When we finely stop we see Max holding the remote. "Oh, so that's what this is for." she said trying to get Maggie to stop.

Fang stepped up and said "Max, just say "Stop" and she'll stop."

And so Max said stop and Maggie stopped. Then I took the remote and turned it off. Her eyes turned back to blue and she looked around like she forgot what just happened. She looked at me and then she looked to her hands like she was looking for something.

Max put a hand on my shoulder and whispered "You're bleeding."

"No dip Sherlock, what else did you discover?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and said "We need to get that checked."

"No I'm fine. I just need to wrap it." I say and I start to head to the original camp site noticeing that Maggie had this sickly look on her face. I think she noticed the bite on my arm but I'm not for sure. When I get farther from the group Maggie caught up with me.

"Hey, so how's things going?" I ask.

All she did was whine and look at my arm and whine again, as if to say sorry.

"She's sorry about your arm."

Maggie and I jumped and looked behind us only to see the dog. We both didn't expect for the dog to fallow us. "Oh hey. So you can speak dog along with human huh?" I ask.

"Oh yes. I do one thing nice and you insult me the fist chance you get huh?"

"No, that was just a joke, not an insult." I say and by this time we were by the car.

"I don't see what's so funny about that." he said jumping onto the trunk lid as I searched the car for the first aid kit.

I hear Maggie whine and the dog said "Your sister's right. You do look a little bit pail."

"I'm fine. Just a little light headed." I say and then all I see is black.

When I woke up I thought I was back at the school.

 _ **Hey guys I hope that you all like this story. Please tell me if you do. Also tell me if you don't. Thank you and until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	9. Where the heck am I?

_**Hey guys. I can't say anything but when school starts everything will slow drastecaly until later. Then new chapters will be put up on Wednessdays. Now onto the story. Again everything will be in Am's pov.**_

I almost freaked out when I saw that I had an IV drip thing attated to my arm, the whole room was white(like in the School), and that I was also hooked up to machines. I didn't knowing that I have to keep calm and find a way out. _ **(AN: Hey guys I didn't fine that anywere but someone should do something like that. Read more about this subject down below.)**_

I look to the IV and I try to see what I can do to take it out and almost try to take it out but hearing the door open stopped me. I quickly lay back and close my eyes.

"Am, I know you're awake." Iggy said. I open one eye to see Iggy and Maggie. I thought that was all until the dog jumped onto the bad.

"Yep she's awake." he said.

"Told you she was awake Total." Iggy said.

"Oh I didn't deniy you." the dog said.

I fell something brush against my leg and I see Maggie lay her head on the bed looking at me with her sea blue eyes looking at me appologetically.

I would tell Maggie that I'm alright and pet her head but I know she doesn't like that.

So I do it anyway "I'm alright." I say cressing the little dip between her eyes from her eyebrows to her neck. She put her ears down, whined, and moved away an inch. My eyebrow shot stright up and I said "Oh you think you can get away that esaly?" and I lean forward and do it again. This time she back away from the bed.

"Well it looks like you're feeling well." Iggy said.

I lean back and say "Where am I?"

"You're in a near by hospital." he said.

I look to Maggie and see that her collar was gone and I say "What happened to her collar?"

Iggy had this worryed look on his face and he said "Uhh, lets just say it was blown off."

Maggie moved away from Iggy to the other side of my bed.

"So where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Oh out getting food and hopefully a new car."

"Why didn't you go with them?" I ask.

"Because someone needs to look after you."

 _"So why not your crush!"_ Sam butted in.

 _"I do_ _not_ _have a crush on him!"_

 _"No he has a crush on you."_

 _"Uhh, y-you realy think so?"_ I say to Sam and I can fell myself blush. I'm kinda glad that Iggy is blind so he wouldn't have to see me blush. But sadly the dog and Maggie saw.

 _"Of corse it's the only way I can talk to you."_

I hear something in her voice. Like she's straining. _"Are you ok Sam?"_

 _"Ya, I'm fine."_

 _"No you sound tired. Did you just wake up?"_ I ask.

 _"Uhh, no."_

 _"Then what's up?"_

 _"Nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry."_ she said which makes me worry even more.

 _"To late now spill the beans."_

She sighed and said _"They used me to make the Erasers have "fun"."_ I could tell she did air quotes on 'fun' because that's when I would have done also.

 _"Hang in their sis. I'm comin'."_ I say. I adjust myself to where I was in a sitting position and say "Iggy can you help me with the IVs and everything else please?"

He had this devilish smile and it grew until I thought that he was the devil himself!

Soon we were walking out of the hospital and waiting for us was Max and the others.

Iggy leaned in and said "Did they get a new car?"

I smile and say disappointingally "No. It looks like you'll get the trunk again."

Then Max rolled down the window and said "She's just teaseing you Ig. But you do have to go into the trunk."

It was actually a black truck with a tarp in the tailbed. "Max," I say walking up to her "It's not a trunk, it's called a tailbed." I walk away mouthing "Burn!" then I hopped into the tailbed and so did Iggy, Maggie, and the dog.

After a wile we got to the dirt road that leads to the School that Sam was in. I just happen to catch a glimps of one of the whitecoats. Max then came and took the tarp off.

"So what's the plan Stan?" Iggy said.

"First Iggy, don't call me Stan." Max said which made me giggle. Then she said "Second. I don't have a plan."

"Well...I do." I say knowing that they won't like it.

 _ **Well guys their it is. I know it's a little short but I want to keep giveing you cliffhangers to keep you reading right? Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writiting Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	10. Sacrafice

_**Hey guys, I'm back and you know what that means! Another chapter! Now I don't have much to say but I don't know how long I will make this so bare with me ok? Now on to the story! (a part of this will be in Am's pov again)**_

"I can't believe you are doing this." Max whispered to me as Max, Iggy, Nudge, and I(Maggie, Fang, Gasman, Angle, and the dog had to stay behind) walk straight into the School with me leading them into the School makeing it look like I found them. Of corse I look like one of the whitecoats.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll get my sister and you before dinner time." I say just before we reach the gate entrance.

Two Erasers(who look like twins) stood at the gate entrance. The first one said in a gruff voice "Who are you bringing in?"

I say "Maximum Ride, Iggy, and Nudge."

The both of them looked at each other and back at Max and said " _The_ Maximum?"

Max shrugged saying "The one and only" sarcastically.

The two of them walked up to her and one said "We _huge_ fans!" excitedly

The other said "Ya, we would do anything for you!" almost exactly the same way.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Do you think that we want to be killers?" one said.

"No, no we don't." said the second one.

"So we would do anything for you!"

"Just to get back at the School." said the second one.

I started to come up with another plan. I doubt that Max and anyone would like it at all. I changed back to myself and said "Alright, I have a twin sister in there," I say pointing to the School and I continue "will you get her out and _I_ can save others?"

"What what are thinking about doing?" Iggy asked.

"Yes." said the first Eraser.

"We what's your sister's name?" the second asked.

"Samantha, or Sam." I say.

"Wait is she kind of a smart alec?" the first one asked.

"Yup that's her." I say still ignoring what the others are saying.

"Am, I know what you're going to do and you don't have to do it!" I hear Nudge say.

"Don't worry we know where she is, she'll be safe with us." the second one said.

I lean in to the two of them and say "Let me go first. What ever you do, do not let them in, until five minuets has passed." the two of them nodded and let me in. Than I started to run as fast as I could. Knowing that Max and them would fallow soon after, so I made use of what time I had.

When I got in I instantly turned into the whitecoat, that I saw earlier, and started to wander(I know that you all must be wondering about the whitecoat, Max and I founder and knocked her out, she is currently out in a ditch somewhere). I kept wandering until I came upon a room. This was no ordinary room. This was a room that had the experiments. I grabbed the keys that were in a pocket of the coat and started to work. Soon all of the doors were open.

"What are you guys waiting for? Go, you're free!" I say and then all of the kids started to crawl out of the cages and ran out of the room. I picked up one of the rods that were used to beat them and find my way to a place where super-comupters were stored. I did what was necessary. I started to brake them. I kept doing so until other whitecoats and Erasers came in. They grabbed me and started to drag me out. In the middle of the huge hallway I saw the twin Erasers and Sam. I turned back to myself just as Sam turned to see what the ruckus was about and saw me.  
"GO!" I yell out and the twin Erasers nodded and grabbed Sam.

"AM!" was the last thing I hear just before I was knocked out. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I can't say I didn't go down without a fight. A fight for freedom. A fight for family. Don't get me wrong I knew what I was getting into, but I did it anyway. Even if it risked my own life.

 **Sam's pov**

The two Erasers who helped me escape were now dragging me out of the school(by this time we were about a mile away from the school. What? We all can run fast).

"Let me go now!" I demand, and that's when I felt something has changed, or lifted off of me. That could mean only one thing. "No."

One of the two Erasers turned to me and said "What?"

Then I started to get them to loosen their grip but no use. I could see a pick-up truck with an Eraser head sticking out. It looked more like a dog than Eraser.

The dog Eraser jumped out of the truck and started to run my way it stopped and looked around along with Iggy, Nudge and the others.

"Where's Am?" one of them asked.

The Erasers let me go and I sunk to the ground. Knowing that I may never see my twin sister ever again.

"Sam, where is Am?" Max asked.

I just shook my head, not looking at anyone.

All of a sudden the dog Eraser rubbed up against me. "That's Maggie." Total said. She whined and Total said "She is asking what everyone else is asking."

I look to Maggie and notice that she does look like Maggie. _"So that's what they took you."_ I say to my self. I look back to everyone else and ask "C-can I talk to her alone?"

Everyone nodded and Fang said "You should in the cab of the truck."

So we head to the truck and we get comfortable. I take a deep breath and say "Maggie, I don't know what we are going to do." she just gave me a funny look so I continue saying "I say this because...Am's dead."

It took a bit more talking but when it sunk in to Maggie she howled makeing everyone look to us and Maggie started to whine like she would if she were crying.

"What happened?" Max asked and when she saw Maggie she said "What's wrong?"

None of us said anything and we didn't want to. Then Angle came by and said "I think it's best that we leave them alone."

Then after some time(because I was in the driver's seat and Maggie was in the passenger seat) Max and Fang came by and kicked us out. They said we could stay in the back but we went to the tailbed. Where we stayed until Max and Fang found a motel.

 _ **Well their you go. The tear-jerker chapter. Now their will be one more chapter. But hey, all good things must come to an end right? Thank you and until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	11. The scientist and the expirament

_**Hey guys...I don't know what to say but this will be the last(or second to last) chapter. Now on to the story!**_

We all got settled in the tinny motel room, and I explained why Maggie has been whineing ever sense we were in the cab of the truck.

"Are you positive?" Nudge asked.

"No, it's just that felling you get, you know." I say not helping myself, petting Maggie, strokeing the little dip between her eyes and down her neck. I knew she didn't like it, but she didn't leave.

The twin Erasers said "We can help if you'd like." at the same time. Which is freaking creepy. I wonder if Am and I ever did that.

Maggie picked her head up and made a little _woof_ sound. Then Total said "She asked how."

"Well we can find a way to turn your sister back human." said one.

"So how would you do that?" I ask.

"Well we know a scientist, all we would need is a vet." said the second one.

Then the first one pointed to me and said "We could take your human DNA and give it to your sister to balance out, the wolf DNA."

I nod likeing the idea. Next I hear something hit the wall a bunch of times. I look over only to see that it was Maggie wagging her tail.

"Why would you do that?" Max asked.

"Just to help."

"No one deserves to be what we are." said the second one.

"No kiddin'." I say. "So what's your names?"

"My name is William, but you can call me Howler." said the first one.

Then the second one spoke up saying "Ya, and my name is Jonathan, but you can call me Gump."

"Like Forest Gump?" Iggy asked.

"Yup."

"That's not cheesy at all." I say trying to make everyone happy.

"Oh, gee thanks." he said. He is actually the first person who has came up with a come-back to one of my sarcastic jokes(besides Am). Maybe this'll mean I won't lose my mind. I say that because Maggie isn't very good with sarcasm. I tried to help her with that but she only got bits and pieces. I was gonna say kibble and bits but I'll save that joke for another time.

"So what are you all going to do after?" the Gasman asked.

"Like I told Maggie, I don't know. Am did everything. Now it's up to me." I say not realy wanting my new job.

"Well I think we should go to my friend Dr. Martinez's house. She might help us." Max said.

"Well you guys can take Maggie to the place you're talking about and we can take Sam to the scientist." Howler said.

"Ok but I want to go with you." Max said "I know where her house is, I can take you all back."

"So how do you plan to get _us_ at her house?" Iggy asked.

"I'll tell Fang, that's how." she said which made Fang get up and walk with her.

When Max and Fang left a question popped into my head and so I said "How are you going to fly with Maggie? I'm sorry Sis but you're not as small as Total." when I said that she glared up at me. "What? It's true."

"You're right, seeing a wolf size dog with wings flying up above you is kind of noticeable." Gazzy said.

"She can shift." Nudge said.

Then Maggie made another _woof_ sound and Total said "She said she doesn't want to make us nervous."

Just then Max came in(I guess she overheard us talking) and she said "That won't be a problem if it is the only thing we can do. Let's go. Iggy, I want you to come with also."

He sighed and in a playful way he said "Fine, only if I have to." getting up.

Then Maggie wolfed out(or I realy should say _"shifted"_ ) and sat in a chair next to me.

So me, Howler, Gump, Max, and Iggy walked out of the motel room and started upwards and when we were about 500ft(or so, I don't exactly know) Max said "So which way?"

"North, into Nevada. Their's a city their that has the person we need." Gump said.

 _ **-MWD-**_

 _Somewhere in a dark room was two people. A scientist, and the experiment._

 _The scientist was the first to speak."What is your name?"_

 _Asking the experiment the same questions over and over again, getting the same answer."I have no name."_

 _"Good, good." And each and everytime, the scientist recorded in a little notepad the answers that the experiment gave._

 _ **-MWD-**_

It's been two days sense Sam and the others split and Maggie already feels lonely. She wouldn't if the Gasman would stop talking like someone famous,(or Max) Angle would stop talking to her stuffed angle teddy bear, and if Fang would just talk for once. The only one she had a lasting conversation with was Total, who was the only one who can understand her(who was currently in Fang's arms).

When they finely reached Dr. Martinez's house Maggie shifted back to her wolf form. The person who opened the door wasn't Dr. Martinez. It was her daughter, Ella Martinez.

"Hello?" she asked through the slightly cracked door.

"We are looking for a Dr. Martinez. Do you know where she would be?" Fang asked.

"She's my mother, why do you ask?"

"Max sent us hopeing your mother could help us."

The little girl eyed them all takeing in their faces, learning them. After a wile she said "Maximum Ride?" in a testing manner.

"Yes, she's my...sister." Fang said. Maggie knew this was a lie. She also knew that if Sam was in Fang's place she would have done the same thing.

Maggie didn't lie well. Maybe that's just because she's just twelve. "My mom's at work. I'll call her just to let her know we have guests." Ella said and left. After a quick call she came back to the door and said "Mom's fine with it. You can come in, make yourselves at home."

Then one by one everyone got in, took in their surroundings, and sat down on ether a couch or a chair. Fang explained about Max and what she is doing and about half way in the explanation Ella asked "So are you all like Max?"

Everyone was quiet. Not a word was spoken about it, until Fang said "Well I guess if you know about Max, then...yes."

"Oh. You all don't have to worry, I won't tell. So what's with the wolf?" Ella asked noticeing Maggie, trying to to stare or look into her eyes.

"She is the reason we need your mom's help." Nudge said.

"Her sister can explain more on that." Fang said.

 _ **-MWD-**_

 _"What is your objective?"asked scientist._

 _Not knowing anything that was going to happen."Kill the Pride and the Flock."_

 _"Wonderful" The scientist kept doing this tireing work._

 _ **-MWD-**_

I will _**never**_ give blood. I knew I didn't like needles but I didn't realise that I can't stand the sight of blood, especially when it's _my_ blood. The whole trip I was pale. It also didn't help that Gump, Howler, and Max asked if I needed to land somewhere, or rest, or if I was alright.

It took us two days to get to the scientist who was in Reno, Nevada, one day to process the blood, and another two days just to get to the house Max keeps talking about.

When we finely got to the house it was about four or five o'clock. Max knocked on the door. Someone mumbled something and answered the door. It was Gazzy! He rubbed his eyes and said "Max?"

"Yup, it's me Gazzy." she said and out of nowhere Maggie jumped in between Max and Gazzy, almost hitting Iggy, and tackled me.

"Whoa, hey!" I say.

I was going to say something else until Iggy interrupted me saying "Shut it! The others are still sleeping!"

"Alright, alright. It's cold out here, let's get inside." I say and we do. The rest of the day was interesting. We almost got kicked out because of Total who was half asleep when he saw us and started to bark, makeing Dr. Martinez and her daughter up running down the hallway with 911 on speed dial Once Dr. Martinez realized that it was us she calmed down and the rest of the day continued.

 _ **-MWD-**_

 _Question, after question, the experiment seemed to be forgetting anything about it's past. Forgetting, anything it did, or had. The only thing it had now was the room, the scientist, the questions, and it's objective. "Who do you work for?" the scientist asked one more time._

 _"Jeb Batchelder." the experiment answered._

 _"Wonderful. We're done for the day. Relax. Train. Rest. Concentrate on what you are going to do." the scientist said leaveing the experiment, to do as it wishes. Knowing it was the most powerful weapon the School ever had. Even more powerful then every single Eraser on the planet. But if the Flock and the Pride did and said the right things, the weapon would be useless, or more powerful then the School ever imagined._

 _ **Well guys their you have it. So what do you expect? What do you think Jeb has in mind for the experiment. Don't worry their will be a second story. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	12. Prologe

_**Hey guys, this'll be the last chapter of The Pride: the prologe. You need no explanation. Now on the story!(this'll be in third person)**_

When Dr. Martinez made Maggie human, she, Samantha, Mathue, and Jonithan, split from Max and the Flock and went their seperite ways. The Flock stayed at Dr. Martinez's house and the Pride made their was to Las Vegas, Nevada. Just to relax, and have fun. Enjoying the sights of the Sin City.

 _ **-MWD-**_

 _The same person asking the same questions. "What is your name?"_

 _The same person answering the same questions. "I have no name."_

 _The same scientist. "What is your objective?"_

 _The same expirament. "To kill the Pride and the Flock."_

 _The same answers. "Who do you work for?"_

 _The same questions. "Jeb Batchelder."_

 _No new questions. "Who do you work with?"_

 _No new answers. "Ari Batchelder and the other Erasers."_

 _Only one plan. "What are you?"_

 _Only one way to exacute the plan. "A soilder."_

 _Only one School. "Why are you doing this?"_

 _Only one expirament. "For the sake of the world."_

 _Jeb was silently watching the scientist work with the expirament behind one-way glass. Seeing if their was any flaws before he sets the expirament out with his son to complete the objective, and their were no flaws. The scientist has completly erased the expirament's memory, takeing away it's family. It's friends. It's prior thoughts about anything. It's freewill. Makeing everything that they took away from it a different way. The way_ they _want it. Makeing a new life for it. Makeing it bloodthirsty for even it's oldest, and closest, friends and family. Makeing it love the newest, and farthest, monsters and enemys._

 _When the scientist was done Jeb told the expirament it's new name: Amy. He also treated Amy like his own daughter. Like his family, and so did she._

 _ **Well their you have it. The prolog. I know it's short but I realy can't get anything else out for this chapter. So I wll have three storys(counting this one). It won't be for a bit, but their will be a sequile! So watch out. Thanks for everything guys. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	13. ANote

_**Hey guys this is a author's note saying that the sequal is out and already has three(or more) chapters up so if you were fans of The Pride, well then please go and read The Pack. If you also want to, I have a poll out. So please if you want, go and answer it. Here is a preview of The Pack.**_

 _ **"**_ Mag, like I said a hundred times before. I don't know what we're going to do!" I say.

"Well I'm sorry, it's not like we have much to talk about." she said.

"Well it's not my fault!" I say.

"Would you two quiet down!" the twins said again at once which was creepy.

"Well what do you want us to do? Say nothing, or something?" I ask.

"Well how about we head to the mountains?" Howler offered.

"Ya, to get fresh air." Gump added.

I know that the others will want to climb the mountain, and I'm not much of a climber. I rather walk, or just fly to the top. But no. Not the others. They rather climb then have it easy. But oh well. What can I say, they have wolf DNA. They can't help it...I guess.

I sigh and say "Fine let's go." and we leave the (free, broke in)motel room and off to the mountains.

 _ **Here is just a little part of the chapter, their is so much more. Now please if you want to please go over and read.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


End file.
